


Special Surprise

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Sophiam, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat, Vaginal Fingering, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Sophia decide to treat their boyfriend Liam to a very special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now I love the idea Nophiam, I think they all make the perfect match. I hope you all like it. Here are the pieces that Niall and Sophia are wearing.  
> Niall- http://www.annsummers.com/p/giles-deacon-dark-punk-longline-bra/01brpgas1343114   
> http://www.annsummers.com/p/giles-deacon-dark-punk-brazilian/01btrzas1057114 
> 
> Sophia-http://www.annsummers.com/p/savage-beauty-mint/black-babydoll/01stblas1080158

Niall couldn’t believe what he was doing. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, looking at his body. A couple of days ago, Sophia had suggested to Niall that they should give Liam a little surprise. For over six months now, Niall had been a three person relationship with Liam and Sophia. It started one night after the show in San Diego and the boys decided to go out to a club to celebrate. Sophia was there to visit the boys and she came out with them as well. After a few hours of drinking and dancing, Liam, Sophia and Niall were in a hotel room having sweet, passionate sex. The morning after, after a few awkward minutes after waking up, the three of them decided to be a part of this three person relationship. Niall couldn’t feel any luckier; he had an amazing boyfriend and girlfriend who he wouldn’t trade for the world and he felt happier now. But he noticed that Sophia liked to experiment, she liked to surprise her boyfriends and try new things, not that Niall minded, and he liked most of the things Sophia suggested. But this one was definitely different from the others. She took Niall to Ann summers earlier that day while Liam was writing with Louis. Sophia had explained how Liam loved it when Sophia wore sexy lingerie, so she suggested that she and Niall should surprise him by both of them wearing sexy lingerie. It shocked Niall first but the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. So they went through the variety of lingerie in the shop until they found the perfect pairs. So now Niall was currently in the bathroom, checking himself out wearing the newly bought lingerie. Him and Sophia were about to surprise Liam, who was in the bedroom, watching TV. Niall was wearing a matching lacy bra and panties set, which had a great amount of attention to detail on the set. He stared down at his body, at how the set complimented his pale skin. “Are you ready to go Niall?” a voice said that took Niall out of his thoughts. It was Sophia, who was currently finishing up the last of her make up in the small mirror. She looked absolutely sexy with the set she was wearing. She wore a black and mint green babydoll set with a pair of small panties, wearing a pair of black Louboutin shoes, completed with a set of pearl earrings and pearl earrings necklace that Niall bought her a few months ago. She looks so beautiful and Niall felt so lucky to be with her. She and Liam were like a pair of angels and Niall knew he was blessed. He smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. “Of course I’m ready.” He replied, his Irish accent deep. He hoped that Liam would enjoy it and they can have a fun night. “Let’s get going,” Sophia said as she took Niall’s hand. “We don’t want to keep our handsome boyfriend waiting.” Both of them exit the bathroom, excited about the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Sophia show of their suprise to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just noticed while re-reading this that there's not much about the lingerie. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy it x

Liam stared at the TV, watching some crappy sitcom as there was nothing on. He was wondering what his boyfriend and girlfriend were doing in the hotel bathroom, properly making out. He couldn’t believe how only a few months ago, it was just him and Sophia, but now it includes Niall. He’s always had a crush on Niall since the X Factor, he fell for his irish accent, positive energy and so much more. But now he can be with him and the woman he loved. “Liam.” He heard his girlfriend call out. “Yeah?” He called. “Close your eyes for a second?” Liam was confused but did it anyway. “Ok, they’re closed.” He said. What he didn’t know was that both Sophia and Niall were coming into the room and standing in front of the bed. They made sure they looked perfect and sexy. Niall gave Sophia a wink. “Ok, open them up.” Sophia said softly. Liam opened his eyes and they nearly popped out of his eyes. He saw his boyfriend and girlfriend in front of him, both wearing the sexiest lingerie he’d ever seen. While Niall was wearing a matching bra and panties set, Sophia was wearing a baby doll set. “Fuck.” He moaned out loud, not knowing what to say. Niall and Sophia smirked at each other, happy that they surprised him. Liam stood up from the bed and went over to them. He straight away kissed Sophia and then kissed Niall. He was so tuned on about the fact that both of them were wearing this lingerie, especially Niall. “You both look fucking hot.” He whispered, pulling them closer to him. In their relationship, Liam was the most dominant, he could be a little kinky occasionally, but he knew that they loved it. He grabbed Sophia's arse roughly, feeling the soft fabric. Sophia stared at him, hunger in his eyes. "Daddy." She whimpered, which made Liam smirk. Now and again, Sophia liked to call Liam daddy, it wasn't a regular occurrence, but it made Liam want to fuck her more. "Gonna be a good slut while Daddy and Niall fuck you?" Liam whispered which made Sophia nodded quickly. Liam slapped her arse, which made her jump. "On the bed baby. On your back." Liam commanded and Sophia went to the bed to the told position. Liam placed his arm round Niall's waist, looking at the lingerie and how good it looked on him and how his dick was fully hard against the panties. "Fuck Niall, you look so good, gonna have to put you in pretty bras and panties more often." Niall whimpered. "Yes please." He said as Liam chuckled. "Why don't you eat out Sophia? Get her all nice and wet for when we fuck her." Niall nodded and went to the bed to see an impatient Sophia. Niall stared at her panties removed them slowly, noticing how wet they were already. "Fuck baby." They heard Liam say, who also noticed the wet panties. "So wet for us already and we've barley touched. Slutty girl." Liam went up Sophia and kissed her hard, making a whimper. "Maybe you shouldn't cum. For being such a naughty slut." Sophia whimpered as she felt Niall starting to eat her out, he was very talented with his tongue. She could also feel Liam groping her breast and clinging hard. "Maybe we should both fuck you so hard, you scream and fill you up with our cum. But then not you, cause you're a flirty whore who needs to be taught a lesson." Sophia moaned at the dirty talk and the filth that came out of Liam's mouth. Liam looked down at Niall, who was still eating her out like it was the last thing he will ever do. "Niall baby." Liam said as Niall looked up. "I think that will be enough. Why don't we open her up? We don't want to hurt our slutty girl." Niall nodded as he placed his two fingers into her extremely wet pussy. Liam lift her up a bit and started to finger her anal as well. Since the start of this relationship, both Liam and Niall would both fuck Sophia in her holes. She loved it when there were two of them in at the same time. It made her feel so good and she couldn't get enough of it. She moaned out loud as both of her boyfriends went a little faster. "Oh god she moaned. "I think I'm gonna," she was cut by Liam slapping her arse. "Now now baby, we know you're not allowed to cum unless daddy tells you to." Liam said as he gave her a kiss. Both boys got out of her and sat her up to get her ready. "Niall, you go and fuck her pussy and I'll fuck her behind." Niall nodded as he got a hold of himself and slipped in Sophia's extremely wet pussy. Sophia whined, feeling so good and pleasured. She suddenly felt Liam going inside if her arse. She screamed out loud at the sudden new feeling. "Fuck!" she screamed as her boyfriends started thrusting into her, each at a fast pace. "Fuck Soph, so tight and wet for daddy and Niall." You're both so pretty for me tonight. You both make daddy so hard." Both and Niall went as fast as they could until Niall stared to feel close. "Oh god Liam, I'm so close." Niall said, giving Sophia a kiss. "Come on, both of you." Liam said as both Niall and Liam came in Sophia. Sophia came just after them, moaning like a porn star. She could feel them both cumming inside her as she came down from her own high. 

The room was filled with heavy breathing and the smell of sex was in the air. Liam hugged his two special people. "I love you both so much." Liam whispered the the both of them. "That surprise was amazing, you two are perfect." Niall smiled at his boyfriend, he didn't understand how Liam could be a strict dominant guy one minute and then a cute adorable guy who worries too much the next. But he didn't care, he was just so happy at this moment and he didn't want it to end. They all laid down on the large bed, Liam being in the middle with Sophia being on one side and Niall being on the other. They all cuddled together as close as possible, all feeling content and not wanting to move. "Dare I ask where did you get the idea of putting Niall in lingerie?" Liam asked Sophia as she chuckled a little. "Well I thought you like it, considering the amount of sexy lingerie you get me all the time." Liam smiled giving her a kiss. "Well it looks like I'm gonna have to get you quite some more." He also gave Niall a kiss. "Erm thanks by the way." Niall said quietly. "What for?" Sophia asked. Niall blushed a bit. "For letting me be apart of this relationship, I know this must be hard for the both of you, but I love being a part of it." Both Liam and Sophia smiled at him. "Well Ni, we're happy that you are apart of it." Liam said happily. Niall smiled and just cuddled closer to them. It was quiet after that, the three of them in a comfortable silence. Eventually, Liam and Sophia feel asleep, but Niall stayed awake, just watching them. He couldn't believe his luck over the past few months, getting both a boyfriend and girlfriend. He wanted to stay together for a very long time. He soon fell asleep with them, the lingerie still on his body and dreaming of different ways to surprise Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry ;) hope you enjoyed it x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Leave a comment if you liked it x


End file.
